


Got a Bad Feeling

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Solo Family has a job to do, but Han has his doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "water bottle" & "I’m going to regret this" & “Parents often talk about the younger generation as if they didn’t have anything to do with it.” (Haim Ginott) &"‘percussive maintenance" & “People’s minds, particularly the minds of children, are like wells— deep wells full of sweet water. And sometimes when a particular thought is too unpleasant to bear, the person who has that thought will lock it into a heavy box and throw it into that well. He listens for the splash… and then the box is gone. Except it is not, of course. Not really.” (“The Eyes of the Dragon” by Stephen King)

“No,” said Han. “No, no, absolutely not, and in case I didn’t make myself clear— no.”

“Please, Han, tell us how you really feel,” Leia drawled.

He scowled at her. “This plan is crazy, sweetheart, and you know it. We’ve come up with some crazy plans, you and I, but these kids are taking it to a whole new level.”

Leia snorted and moved from leaning against the _Falcon’s_ cockpit hatch. “They’re _our_ kids, you know. That might have something to do with it.”

“Your kids can hear you, you know!” called Jaina, from the main cabin.

“We know!” Han yelled back, then he muttered, “My life was so much simpler before I met all you Jedi people.”

“Han…”

“I’m agreeing, I’m just sure I’m going to regret it. Tatooine, I tell you. Haven’t we seen enough of that place?”

Leia smiled and leaned over the back of the pilot’s chair, watching as her husband skillfully landed their freighter on the outskirts of the Dune Sea. She tugged him down for a brief kiss before they joined their children at the top of the boarding ramp.

Jacen, Jaina and Anakin were all dressed like native farmers— in that white tunic, Anakin in particular looked just like his Uncle Luke had decades earlier— while Leia was wearing one of the nondescript jumpsuit favored by ships’ crews around the galaxy.

Han checked his blaster, while Leia handed the kids satchels full of rations and bottled water. “Just so you know, I fully expect this job to go south.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dad,” said Jaina.

“Whatever happens,” said Leia, “We’ll all meet back here in ten hours, objectives accomplished or not.”

“And may the Force be with us,” added Jacen.

Han snorted. “We’re gonna need it.” He hit the release for the hatch mechanism, which whined loudly, jerking the ramp back and forth in its mounting, until he smacked it with the flat of his hand and it lowered smoothly. “Yep. Gonna need it.”

THE END


End file.
